In terminal management tasks, management tasks are initiated by a device, a user or a server, the device is connected to the server to initiate a session, and after the server authenticates a client, the server sends a series of management commands, such as Get (collect device parameters), Replace (configure device parameters) and Exec (execute update) and other commands. In this process, the server may send some notifications (Alerts) to prompt the user. In the related art, prompting modes in an OMA-DM (Open Mobile Alliance Device Management) protocol are notification modes based on plain texts and can only satisfy relatively simple user prompt demands, such as prompting the user that there is no available update at current, a latest state can be reached through updating only after upgrade is performed for two times and whether upgrade is wanted because a mobile phone needs to be restarted for a purpose of upgrade.
However, at present, the server based on an alert notification mode can only push some simple plain text information to users to prompt the users. But the server cannot push formatted character information, picture information or video information to the users to prompt the users, and this cannot satisfy diversified and humanized user prompt demands. For example, when an SD upgrade packet or an ROM packet is sent, introduction information with pictures and characters and formatted user comment information cannot be sent to the users to enable the users to be capable of better experiencing upgrade functions. Or when an operator has new services, featured functions cannot be pushed to the users by means of character, picture or video information. Or when the users meet a problem which causes an upgrade to fail in an upgrade process, the operator cannot send formatted characters to the users to collect feedback information, etc.